


Bright Eyes

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson finds a rabbit during his track walk. Based on that amazing picture of Jense holding a rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сияющие глаза.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343598) by [Lamborgini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamborgini/pseuds/Lamborgini)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Сияющие глаза.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343598) by [Lamborgini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamborgini/pseuds/Lamborgini)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Сияющие глаза.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343598) by [Lamborgini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamborgini/pseuds/Lamborgini)



> So since that photo came out, I've had this idea for a fic and I decided to write it today because that press conference was horrible and I needed to write something crack filled and fun.

Jenson finds the rabbit during his track walk. It’s a blisteringly hot day at the Barcelona circuit and Jenson can feel his race suit clinging to his back. 

As he’s making his way past turn four, movement catches his eye. 

He pauses, turning to look in the direction of the movement and sees a black and white rabbit eating the grass under the barrier. 

Jenson walks over to the rabbit, concern for the little thing clear on his face. A race track was no place for a rabbit, unless it wanted to recreate Watership Down. 

 Jenson crouches next to the rabbit and holds his hand out slowly. The rabbit sniffs his hand curiously then gently touches it. Jenson grins and withdraws his hand, it seemed friendly. It was probably someone’s pet. 

Gently, so not to startle it, Jenson picks the rabbit up and cradles it against his chest. 

“Let’s get you somewhere safe, hey?” He says to the rabbit gently. The little thing’s heart beats rapidly against his fingers and Jenson gets up slowly, not wanting to startle the thing any more then he already has. 

He then makes his way across the track and back to the garages. 

* * *

 

Jenson gets to the McLaren garage thankfully easily. He didn’t want to draw attention to the rabbit and have half the grid come have a look at it. The poor thing’s heart had slowed down now and Jenson didn’t want it startled by eager drivers all wanting to hold it. 

As he makes his way into the garage, he is stopped by Eric, who looks at the creature in Jenson’s arms in confusion. 

“Jenson, where on earth did you get that rabbit?” 

“Found him on the track, he could have been killed if I had left him” Jenson answers “he’s quite tame. He may be someone’s pet”

“And you brought him back here to the garage? You think that’s safer?”

Jenson pauses “Well no..but-“

Eric doesn’t let him continue “Take it to hospitality, they can organise some media announcing we have someone’s rabbit” 

Jenson nods, and is just about to leave when Fernando makes his way towards them.

“What’s going on here?” Fernando asks, noting the displeased look on Eric’s face. 

“Jenson found a rabbit and now he’s taking it to the hospitality tent” Eric answers. 

Fernando’s eyes light up “a rabbit? Can I see?”

“Sure mate!” Jenson says and gently places the rabbit in Fernando’s arms. 

“Used to have one as a child” Fernando says, softly stroking the rabbit’s fur. Eric watches on and sighs to himself.

“Really? I had a hamster” Jenson replies “but I did always want a rabbit” 

“Why don’t you keep it?” Fernando asks.

“Can’t, it might belong to someone” Jenson says. 

“Okay, as nice as it is to see an episode of Pet Rescue play out in the garage, we actually have work to do. So Jenson please take that animal to hospitality now” Eric says, his voice holding a hint of annoyance. 

Jenson raises his eyebrow at Fernando and holds out his hands to take the rabbit from him. 

Fernando sighs and passes the rabbit over. 

“Cheer up, Fern. Some poor person has lost their pet, we’re doing the right thing” Jenson tells him. 

Fernando nods “Si, but still. Would have been nice to be able to keep it”

“I agree” Jenson is about to say more but one look at Eric stops him, “I’d better be going” 

Jenson looks down at the rabbit in his arms, sighs and leaves the garage. 

* * *

 

Jenson isn’t so lucky leaving the garage as he was entering it. 

Most of the other drivers had come back from their track walk and now they all wanted to see what Jenson was holding. 

Lewis snapchatted himself holding the rabbit, Jolyon jokingly sang an off key rendition of ‘Bright Eyes’ as he passed. Sebastian demanded Kimi hold the rabbit and then proceeded to take photos and Daniel took photos for Instagram. 

Daniil meanwhile held back, Jenson noticed this and left the gaggle of drivers to go over to him. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Jenson asked. 

Daniil nodded and Jenson passed the rabbit over. 

Daniil held the rabbit gently and smoothed it’s fur, the act bringing a small smile to his face. 

“It’ll get better, Dany” Jenson says gently “Show them how talented you are. Make them feel stupid” 

Daniil nods and hands the rabbit back over, his eyes a little brighter. 

“Any time you want to come over, do. Yeah?” Jenson asks “When you feel like it. Door’s always open”

Daniil nods “thanks Jenson” 

“No problem, mate” Jenson replies then looks back over to the drivers “think you can help me past these guys?” 

Daniil laughs and leads Jenson down the rest of the pit lane. 

* * *

Jenson finally makes it to hospitality, but sadly not before he is caught by Ted who interviews him while Jenson holds said rabbit and Ted makes bad puns. 

The rabbit’s owner is found two days later and in a twist, Jenson learns the rabbit’s name is Buttons. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you liked! :D


End file.
